With the development of the auto industry, a highway driving assist system for allowing a vehicle to partially perform autonomous driving on a highway has been developed. The highway driving assist system may provide various functions such as setting speed keeping, vehicle-to-vehicle distance keeping, and lane keeping. The vehicle may collect information about a surrounding vehicle located in another lane adjacent to its driving lane as well as a surrounding vehicle located in the driving lane. Depending on a driving situation, the highway driving assist system may be required to perform driving in consideration of a location, a speed, and the like of a surrounding vehicle located in a neighboring lane.
When the surrounding vehicle located in the neighboring lane beside the driving lane of the vehicle is traveling in a state where it is slanted close to the driving lane, particularly when the vehicle overtakes the surrounding vehicle, a driver of the vehicle may feel anxious due to the closeness of the surrounding vehicle to the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for developing an avoidance strategy capable of reducing anxiety of the driver when the vehicle overtakes a surrounding vehicle which is traveling in a state where it is slanted in the direction of the driving lane from the neighboring lane.